Suger Rush
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Matsumoto finds Captain Hitsugaya after he's had way too much suger. Bad summary, good story!


Ok! This is my first attempt at a Bleach fanfiction! I hope you like it!

Yeah, I don't own Bleach

Matsumoto walked to her captain's office, hoping he wasn't too mad that she'd been out all day trying to avoid all her paperwork. The sight that met her eyes when she opened the door was the last thing she expected to see. Her captain, Mr. All works no play Toshiro Hitsugaya, had the hilt of his sword to his head and was spinning around. ( like people do with baseball bats, bad description sorry) Matsumoto stood there a moment watching him spin around, not quite sure what to do. "Captain?"

Hitsugaya bolted upright and looked at her, or at least tried to but he was swaying too much to really focus on her. He took a clumsy step forward before falling backward. "Whoa." He mumbled watching the room spinning. Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh at seeing the dizzy confused face of her usually serious caption. He finally shook his head and focused on her. "Matsumoto! Good thing you're here! I have been waiting here all day bored out of my mind doing all this paperwork and you were out doing whatever you do all day which should be here doing the paperwork but you weren't and you're supposed to be, which you weren't." He accused in a rush. She stared at him then scanned the room and saw dozens of candy wrappers all over his desk.

"Captain, how much candy did you have? I thought you hated sweets." She asked smiling at him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and stood up, stumbling slightly.

"I had ALL of them!" He exclaimed proudly. He went over to his desk and examined all the empty wrappers. Then he sat back in his chair and starting spinning around. "I was bored and then I remembered something I forgot to do. Which was clean out that closet that I keep all this stuff in but it didn't work cause I always forgot to do it but today I remembered not to forget to remember to remember and not to forget." He took a deep breath, still spinning, and glanced over at Matsumoto, who was still trying to follow that last part about remembering and forgetting. "But as I was saying I remembered not to forget and so I remembered right?" He stopped spinning abruptly and stood up. Matsumoto watched as he stumbled over to his left before falling again. She was about to see if her was ok when he burst out laughing.

"C-captain are you a-alright?" She asked trying to hold back her own laughter. He sat up wiping tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you see that? I fall flat on my face!" he yelled laughing. This time Matsumoto couldn't hold back her laughter. She liked seeing her captain acting his age for once. Then an idea hit her and she pulled out her camera and snapped a quick shot of Hitsugaya laughing his head off. "Hey! You know what's really fun?" before she had a chance to answer he ran over to the couch, sat on the back of it and threw himself onto the couch. He flipped off of the couch barely missing the coffee table. Matsumoto giggled as Hitsugaya sat up. Suddenly his face got serious and he looked over at the door. Matsumoto stopped laughing as Hitsugaya ran over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled them into a closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked him perplexed. The white haired boy only snorted with laughter.

"SSSHHH! D-don't let them know you're here." He told her between stifled snickers. A second later the door was slid open. They were completely quiet, besides Hitsugaya's laughter as whoever opened the door closed it. "Did they see us?" Hitsugaya asked covering his mouth.

"No I don't think so." Matsumoto smiled and opened the closet door. "Why did we have to hide captain?" she asked amused. He grinned at her.

"Cause they can't know were here!" he answered looking around.

"Why?"

"Because I think I was supposed to be at a captains' meeting about 25 minutes ago but I forgot!" Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"You're missing a meeting!" she asked in alarm. Hitsugaya looked at her panicked and put a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet! I had to do that thing remember! The thing I forgot to do or whatever!" Just then there was a light knock at the door. Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes went as wide as an owls and he ran to the closet. "I'm sick! Very sick! Tell them that!" he ordered and slammed the door. The door slid open and lieutenant Kotetsu stepped in.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya is late for the captains' meeting I was sent to get him." She explained. Matsumoto nodded and glanced at the closet.

"He's, um sick. Very sick." She said. Kotetsu worriedly looked around the office.

"Oh, is he alright? He must be very sick if he missed the meeting." Matsumoto nodded.

"He's a bit delusional. I think it's a fever from overworking." She explained. Then they both heard a thud in the closet. Kotetsu quickly walked over to the closet, followed closely behind by Matsumoto. She gulped as Kotetsu opened the door to reveal Hitsugaya fast asleep sitting against the wall.

"He must be sick if he's sleeping in a closet." She concluded. "I think some rest will do him some good. I'll report this to Captain Yamamoto." She said and left the room. Matsumoto sighed in relief and looked down at the sleeping captain.

"I don't think you should remember to do that thing you always forget." She says sighing.

THE END

Well hope it was ok! It was based on when me and my friend got hyper off cake at my friend's birthday party. Well in case you didn't get it that thing Toshiro always forgets to remember is to clean all the candy out of the closet…Please review! Be kind this is my first Bleach Fic.


End file.
